ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Regained
The next morning, Ratchet, Sasha and Clank are looking around the house. Kiva: Any luck yet? Ratchet: Nothing. Clank: Although Ella has one of her slippers, I believe the other one is back at the castle for a reason. Ratchet: For another goose chase? Kiva: Nope, it must be for something else. Ratchet: Like what? Kiva: Looking for the one girl that fits the slipper. Sasha: At any rate, it's only a matter of time before the kingdom finds us. Kiva: Yeah. - Just their luck, the forces of the kingdom arrived. Kiva: It's the kingdom! Sasha: We have to do something! Ratchet: But, how? Most of the gang and Ella are locked up in the attic. - Suddenly, Reia appeared using her Instant Transmission technique. Kiva: We need to distract them. Reia: Agreed. We need as much time as we can get. Kiva: Totally. - The Grand Duke enters the house and Lady Tremaine lets her daughters try on the slipper, but neither one will fit it. It's up to Kiva and a few ladies to step in. Aqua: Oh.. Would it be alright..if we tried on the glass slipper? Kiva: Yeah, cause it looks so pretty. Grand Duke: Hmm... I met you at the palace. Unfortunely, either of you are not the young lady Sir Kit is looking for. Aqua: But we are girls. I should, at least, be given a chance to try it on. Kiva: Me too. Lady Tremaine: Who are you and what are you doing in my house? Those girls does not belong here. I have only two daughters. I believe we're finished here, Your Grace. Grand Duke: Regardless... They mean no harm. Here you are. Reia: Thank you, Your Grace. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. Reia: Okay, we need to make sure we buy enough time to get Ella's attention. So...who goes first?? Kiva: I'll go first. - Kiva takes off her current shoe and tries to compare the two of them, but.. Reia: I don't think this is going to work out. Kiva: Yeah, one of Lady Tremaine's daughters and I both have feet that are too big to fit the slipper. Aqua: Reia, you are next. Reia: What? I can't-- I mean I-- Aqua: Don't worry. We won't tell the Duke about the slipper if you somehow have matched it. Kiva: It will be our secret. Reia: Okay.. Here goes... - Reia tried on the slipper and it has its ups and downs. The toes are small enough to fit inside but the heel is slightly too big to fit in the slipper all the way. Kiva: Wow! So close, Reia.. Reia: *sighs* You're right about one thing. It WAS too close. Kiva: Okay, who's next? - Suddenly, a singing voice was heard from the attic. Kiva: It's Ella! Reia: Quick, let's get them out! Kiva: Right! - Reia and the others got Ella and the group out of the attic just in time. When they got back down, it is revealed that Kit quietly disguised himself as a guard and confront them personally. Kiva: Wow! Didn't see that one coming. Kit: Thank you for your help. I'll take it from here. Kiva: Okay, Kit. - Ella was helped by Aqua and she sat down with Kit. Ella: Thank you. Aqua: I should be thanking you, for teaching Reia that she needs to keep believing. Kiva: Yeah. She really needs it. - Kit puts the glass slipper on Ella's foot and it was a perfect match. Kiva: Well, Lady Tremaine.. Looks like Ella isn't going to stay with you anymore. Reia: Kiva, don't push her too sudden. Kiva: Sorry.. *blushes* Sasha: Hey, why are you blushing just now? Kiva: It's when I feel embarrassed and I blushed to Terra all the time. Reia: That's true. Say, are you feeling okay? Kiva: Yeah. I'm feeling okay, Reia. Reia: Are you sure? For a minute there, you are blushing when I tried to warn you about Tremaine. Kiva: My eyes and my heart are still on Terra. Reia: Alright, then. Kiva: Okay. - Suddenly, Reia sensed something outside the house. Kiva: Reia, what's wrong? Reia: I sensed a power close by. I'll check it out. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Reia flew out of the house and investigate the power she sensed. Kiva: Any luck yet? Reia: Strange... I'm sure I sensed something.. Kiva: Well.. - Reia flew back down to the ground. Kiva: I think something's wrong... Reia: Agreed. There is still darkness in this land.. Kiva: Yeah. - While Reia looks around, Kiva keeps thinking about Terra and Reia's words of wisdom last night. Kiva: Words of wisdom... Reia: Hmm? Did you say something?? Kiva: Yeah, last night you have those words of wisdom that got me thinking.. Reia: Oh, it was nothing. Gohan teached me to be more knowledgable. Kiva: Oh.. Gohan must've taught you a lot. Reia: True, but he's not my only master. Kiva: He's like your friend. Reia: Yeah.. He and Videl, my other master, are always there for me. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Since then, their kindness and spirit lives on within me. Do you have something that keeps you going? Something from Skipper, perhaps?? Kiva: Well, Skipper said 'Never be afraid of your decisions' and.. Reia: I see. His advise gives you courage to believe what's right and wrong. Kiva: That's right. Reia: I know this is a personal question, but it's been bothering me for some time.. Why do you keep hesitating to talk about what you really feel? Kiva: Well, I... I don't know.. Reia: I understand. You are too shy. Kiva: I know. Reia: Don't let anyone push you away. Be brave and let your heart cry out for what you truly desire. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Reia float off the ground and Kiva was wondering what she's doing. Reia: I'm going for a little walk. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Reia took off for a little walk and, a few hours later, came back with questions in mind. The final fight in the Castle of Dreams begins as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes